


Last Friday Night

by Powderpuff



Series: Domesticia [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Future Fic, Hangover, Mistakes, Noodle Incidents, mentioned alcohol use, stuff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powderpuff/pseuds/Powderpuff
Summary: A seneschal, a minion, and a smoke knight walk into a bar (and get a little too drunk)Inspired by this http://realstormking.tumblr.com/post/142485955288/the-lady-heterodyne-support-division





	Last Friday Night

It had been a hell of a night.

Vanamonde Von Mekkan, seneschal of Mechanicsburg, Head of the Tourism Council, and author of a rather well received treatise on coffee, was currently curled around an oversized mug of the stuff (a gift from the Heterodyne; it kept the coffee at the perfect temperature until emptied; he _adored_ that woman) and staring forlornly into space at the wreckage of Mama’s bar. His head felt like a thousand mimmoths were stampeding through it, he was sure he had a black eye, and the world stubbornly refused to stop spinning.

Ugh. He was never drinking like that _again_.

Beside him, slightly less worse for wear (but not by much) were Moloch Von Zinzer- chief assistant ( _not_ head minion) of the Lady Heterodyne and Head of the Mechanicsburg Repair Corps, who _definitely_ had a black eye; and Lady Violetta Mondarev-Smoke Knight, Captain of the International Mechanicsburg Racing Clank Team, and, as of last night, Champion of Mama Ghika’s Knife Throwing Competition (as denoted by the truly spectacular hat she was wearing). Her eye was not black, but there was a very impressive cut along her left cheekbone.

Both of his companions were also nursing rather large mugs of coffee, and Violetta was making some sort of concoction from her kit. Van hoped vaguely that it was poison and wished she would share.

It was not poison, but she _did_ share, and Van found that it was apparently a very good hangover cure. After draining the proffered vial, it was time to take stock of the situation.

**Hypothesis** _: Mistakes Had Been Made._

**Observation 1.** They were still in Mama’s bar, in last night’s clothing, and it was ten in the morning.

 **Observation 2.** Everything hurt.

 **Observation 3.** It was the end of the month, and monarchs, ruling Sparks, and hordes of tourists were set to convene on Mechanicsburg for the annual Festival Of Time.

 **Conclusion:** They had gotten drunk enough to have passed out in a Jäger bar, had clearly participated in a fight(s), and they were _behind_ , the Lady Heterodyne was going to be _annoyed_ , and the rest of the day was going to _suck._

(It did- but the Lady was fairly understanding, Prince Tarvek helped with the paperwork, and Zeetha and the Lady’s Jägers were willing to articulate what, exactly, happened the night before.)

(Van was _never_ drinking again.)


End file.
